


Panty's Detention 2 : Rulz r Rulz

by Izissia



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Breeding, Choking, Demon Sex, Detention, F/F, Hair-pulling, Mindbreak, Nut Huffing, Punishment, Schoolgirls, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Spanking, ball worship, girldick, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: The prompt I got is too long to be the summary so I'll summarise that prompt~ Ahem!Panty lands herself in detention, which is a pretty common occurance. She's very used to the innefective 'punishments' Scanty doles out, and fondly reminisces over making the worthless Demon gush into her pants and make a mess just by teasing her relentlessly.Only today, Scanty isn't there to punish her. It's Kneesocks instead, and Kneesocks is far stricter. And so Panty is destined to be punished, lectured and demon bred. Call it Community Service.
Relationships: Anarchy Panty/Kneesocks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Panty's Detention 2 : Rulz r Rulz

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, I'm going." Panty tugs her undies back up underneath her schoolgirl outfit. A wicked smile on her face. "Detention again, what a bummer.." The superstar Angel scoffs, shaking her head. The wry smirk on her lips only grows wider as she fantasizes about the sunburnt demon ass of Scanty, who was typically the one in charge of watching her. And everyone knows Scanty is all talk. Detention was just another way for Panty to get her rocks off. Ah, memories.  
Scanty was so weak to the angel's charms that the Angel once had the demon gushing, hands free, into her skirt while the Daemon tried to write on the board. Already, the blonde Anarchy bitches mind was racing. Another day, another demon load allllll over the floor. Can't wait. Panty sways her hips beneath her as she waltzes up to the door to detention aand... Adjusts her undergarments yet again. She wouldn't need them for this anyway. She steps out of them pocketing them into her skirt.  
"Hey there bitch, miss me!" Panty barges her fine ass right into the classroom they used for detention. "Eh? You're not Scanty." Her face falls into a scowl as she was greeted by the bespectacled gaze of the mono-horn demon.  
"That's right, Scanty is feeling under the weather today." Kneesocks neatly arranges the teachers desk, a place for everything and everything in its place. She gestures to one of the many empty desks, "Please, take a seat Miss Anarchy." 

"Ohh, all business, are we?" Panty couldn't hide her cocksure smirk, a deliberate sway to her step as she heads towards her seat. 'You'll break.' She was sure of it.  
"This is a punishment, Panty. Of course I'm all business." Kneesocks tries to stifle her own wry smile, peering up at the Angel from behind her glasses. "You may call me Kneesocks. Scanty's sister."  
Thump. Panty's plush rear drops itself down onto that seat, her thick thighs part beneath her skirt as she looks up at Kneesocks. Appraising her, analyzing her. "Yeah, sure, you know it's usually around this part Scanty is stroking her hard on for me." Thmp~ Panty drops one heel onto the desk. Her skirt hiked up to reveal her complete lack of underwear.  
Panty doesn't even have time to give Kneesocks a deviant grin before the sunburnt bitch is atop her. "Ghkrkk?!" Panty cries out as the demons fingers twist tight into her throat. Grabbing Panty by the neck, Kneesocks shoves the blonde forwards. Pancaking her tits into the table and scowling.  
As Panty was shoved forwards, Kneesocks grabs at that slutspreading thigh and flips it down, ripping it off the table and tossing Panty onto her back, looking up at the ceiling as she was flopped backwards onto the desk.  
"Sluttery is against the rules, Miss Anarchy!" Kneesocks harsh tone is like a whip to the ears. Her palm swiftly crashes down onto Panty's shocked chest. CRACK! The sound of the Angel's pale titmeat bouncing and jiggling behind her rings out, Panty sucks in air through her teeth.  
"Oh so you think you're a dominant, do ya!" Panty's elbows push down firmly onto the table, shoving her bent over body back up. She manages to stand up straight, shift herself back even just a little before she realizes. Kneesocks has already managed to wrap something around her thighs, tying her to the desk. "What the fuck!" Panty hisses, Kneesocks twists her fingers into the angel's blonde mane, shoving her backwards again. Panty was in no position to fight back, Kneesocks was far stricter than she'd ever imagined.  
"I mean it, Panty." Kneesocks tuts, shaking her head while she holds that struggling bitch against the table. "If you keep trying to break the rules, the punishments will only get more severe." Those ruby red fingers twist into Panty's soft blonde hair, tilting her head straight up again as she loops that demonic cord around the angel's arms, tying her arms to the table just as well.  
"What the f-" THWAP. The sound of something warm, thick and heavy draping along Panty's face ass makes her gulp. She can stare right up at the giant crimson shaft that's draped itself along her face, weighing down harshly against her visage. Kneesocks skirt is lifted up by that proud crimson shaft, her dark balls sagging heavily beneath that prick. The sweltering sack smears along Panty's upside-down visage, those heavy balls drape from the blonde's nostrils to her forehead. Thick, creamy pre oozing from the end of that uncut demon schlong.  
Panty's eyes roll, watering from the heavy stink of those overwhelming nuts boring against her. She has to admit, she'd be enjoying this a lot more if Kneesocks at least pretended Panty was still in charge. But as it stood, bound and struggling onto her back, Panty felt more than just a little helpless. Those steamy balls smear all along her face as she stares up at that giant shaft in stunned silence.

Kneesocks leans over her, yanking up Panty's skirt again to expose her bare twat. CRACK! Her palm swiftly crashes down onto that slick wet cunt, making Panty squeal as her pussy was slapped. Her folds forced to gush a streak of girly arousal between her thighs. Kneesocks ruts her hips forwards, firmly dragging that shaft all along Panty's bound face.  
"You'll break. And you'll come to learn the importance of the rules." Those sagging nuts were relentless, they pressed against Panty's visage so firmly.  
What's the harm in just one little whiff? Panty stops holding her breath and lets her nostrils flare. Snrrrrrrrrrrt! She huffs Kneesocks balls with a guttural grunt, her lips parting and latching onto the churning demonic cumfactories before he. "Fhuck yhouhhh.." The blonde brat slurs as her lungs burn with the raw heat of those immense cumfactories branding her mind. Snrrrrrt! Snrrrrrrrrrt! She huffs again and again, her cunt only gets wetter, eliciting another wet SLAP from Kneesocks.  
Panty's whole body bucks and squirms when she was struck, her hips swing upwards as her sensitive mons were stained pink, the steady drumbeat of the demon's fingers beating her pussy raw have her already sensitive pale folds puffing up, looking pinker with every passing second. Kneesocks dips her hips down, firmly pressing her heavy cumfactories right down into those lips. Panty's features stretch out along those churning balls, her face pinned beneath that shaft, she begins to sloppily drool alll along those balls.  
Spit pours from her dangling face, Kneesocks crams her sack down into those lips. Polishing her nuts with the eager Angel's face. "Well then Panty. For the crime of attempting to distract a school official.." Kneesocks begins to chastise the slutty Angel. "I sentence you first to a vigorous oral lesson."  
"Mhmfff?!" Panty tries to let out a retort, how suckling on Kneesocks' balls, huffing the intoxicating stink down almost definitely counted as all the oral lesson in the world. But those slippery wet nuts tug free from her face, and that extra thick crown pushes into her muskshined lips.  
GHLOOOOORP.  
Kneesocks lets out a triumphant giggle as she watches Panty's struggling throat bulge out obscenely. "What's the matter whore? I'm sure you can take this." Kneesocks heels plant themselves firmly into the ground as she mounts Panty's dangling visage. That giant shaft bores itself down into Panty's sweatdrenched face, churning up her throat as the demon SMACKS her cunt again and again.  
Panty was bound, helpless, unable to resist and worse than that, she was really starting to enjoy the rough hand of the brattier Demon Bitch. Her lips stretch out along the shaft, wet gags and retches spill from her throat as her gullet was churned up by that mindnumbing demon cock.  
GHLOOORPA. SHLOOOORP. GHLUUUURK! Spittle pours from her visage, throatslop splashing back along her face. Those polished balls THWAP into her visage, slapping into her face repeatedly. Her nostrils pressed up as those shining dark crimson nuts beat down into her features.

Panty's cunt is soaked through, her spanked pink folds extra sensitive as she was made to inhale that shaft over and over again. Her throat scraped and stretched out, wrapped completely all along that monster cock. The crimson shaft roughly skewers her face repeatedly, mercilessly.  
The pounding feels like it goes on for all of eternity, the Angel's mind melting beneath the relentless torture. Panty can hear a steady fuzzy wave of static crashing down around her as she gets dizzier, as her face turns at first pink, and then blue.  
She smears her tongue along one of Kneesocks' cumveins, she can feel it, Kneesocks is nowhere close to cumming. She's going to pass out on this cock. Panty resigns herself to her fate, chokefucked to unconsciousness. Her eyes start t fall half lidded as her breathing grows shallow and desperate, a look of pure surrender on her face before..  
ShloooooorPWAH~ That slimy wet shaft withdraws from her face at the last possible second. The bound Angel retches and gags, heaving up spittle and throatslop all along her barely conscious face. Her throat is burning, she's been fucked raged. She can't even think, yet alone talk. Her breath heavy with the demons dickmusk.  
"Don't worry, Miss Anarchy." THWACK! That slimy, wet shaft crashes down over the Angel's recovering face. "This won't be the last time you see me." Kneesocks patrols around the near comatose girl's wheezing face. Pushing her crimson cocktip right against that slick, wet and painfully sore cunt. Panty trembles, whining from her raw pussylips being teased by that soaked through pole.  
Kneesocks plans her palms firmly into Panty's wide waist, gripping the bound Angeltart's sides, she gives a firm thrust down into those overly ripe cuntlips. "You'll be serving community service." The tingling sensation of her stinging, sore cunt getting split is unlike anything she's ever felt before.  
Oodles of her own thick throatslop wash off onto her cunt. Kneesocks is thrusting down into her bound cunt with pure desire, the Angel moans out in weak, whorish delight as her pussy was stuffed to the rim. That veiny, crimson shaft batters against her cervix, stretching her womb out with vicious intent.  
"Nine months in fact, how's that sound?" Kneesocks wipes a string of drool from her face as her throbbing demon dick erupts! Her shaft pulsates steadily, each time it does so another scalding hot rope of demonic brimstone surges into Panty's fertile, wet womb. Her stomach begins to bloat, Kneesocks holds her pelvis down against the others with a loving moan. She seeds Panty like she was a mare in heat. Hilted into her feral cunt, unloading rope after rope of pure demonic corruption deep into her cuntlips until Panty's messy wet twat is a gushing, drooling geyser of Daemon spunk.  
Splrrrrrt. Each time that shaft flexed, Panty could hear the immense torrent of seed surging into her cunt. Sploooort. It thrashed around within her, like tar, rushing to fill every inch of her orifice. Backing up her womb, choking her ovaries. SPLOOOORT. It was endless, Kneesocks balls tense themselves up each time, wringing out every last drop of raw Daemon virility into Panty's willing, complicit folds.  
The sound of a dick dislodging itself from her throat had been that of a bubble bursting. A veritable POP! of spittle flying everywhere, of Panty wheezing and gasping, struggling to regain control of her breathing, on the verge of collapse.  
The sound of her cunt slowly, sloooowly being pulled out of was something even more disgusting. Bubbles of extra hot Daemn slop PWAP along that shaft. A frothy white ring formed around the base of that dark crimson cock as the slimy wet shaft steadily withdraws from her cunt. Ghloooorp~ it's like lifting yourself out of the bath. The sudden wave of wetness splashing from your body. SPLOOSH~ And how it crashes down against the desk, against the floor beneath her. SPLAT. SPLAP. SPLAT. The immense creampie oozes all along the floor as her gaped pussy trembles and tenses, trying to return to its old tightness, but it'll never bee the same again. SPLORT. Panty's pussylips gush, a bubbling deluge of cream surging from her twat and splattering onto the ground.

Panty wheezes, her throat still sore. At least Kneesocks has the good grace to untie her from the desk as her demon tutor brushes herself down and heads for the door. "Clean up your mess, I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Anarchy."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's my cool discord~!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nFVFYK4
> 
> Like I said, I got this as a prompt on my blog. The prompt was just too big for Ao3's summary. So, feel free to hit me up and things. I'm usually down for writing all sorts of ideas.
> 
> https://twitter.com/IzissiaD
> 
> I don't use Twitter as much as I should but I feel the need to shill it with the whole, Tumblr Purge.


End file.
